Off of My Feet
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Faramir returns home from being away. Eowyn insists he take a bath. She joins him. PWP.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, am only using them.

**A/N:** First of all, MY 40TH FIC! I thought it should be something big and it is. First time I wrote smut. This is also PWP? Enjoy.

Second, even though it's a day late(by two hours) the is a **Christmas present for Christie, a.k.a Voldie on Varsity Track!** Merry Christmas and I hope you like!

* * *

Éowyn looked out the window, seeing the group of riders coming closer. She knew that her husband was among them, and wanted them to ride faster so he could be home.

As they drew closer, Éowyn thought about what she should prepare for Faramir. Maybe he would be hungry. That, she thought, she should do. She called to an attendant and had food brought up to her room. That was one thing. Maybe she should prepare a bath. No, she thought, it could get cold. She would wait until she asked him he wanted one.

She saw them coming closer and she ran down to greet them. She had not realized how much she would miss her husband. Miss him, _want _him, _need him_. She ran out to greet him and Faramir took her as she leapt into his arms.

He had missed her too, and right now did not care that there were soldiers around him, he wanted to greet his wife. When she was in his arms, he bent his head and captured her lips with his.

The kiss was short, but some of the men cheered anyway. Faramir moved away first, smiling at Éowyn all the same. He turned to the men. "You are dismissed and thank you for your service." He then turned to Éowyn. He placed his arm around her and began to lead her into the house. "I am glad to be home." He said kissing her head.

"I am glad you are home. I had food brought to our rooms, in case you were hungry." She said.

"I think that would be wonderful." They entered the house and began to climb the stairs to their chambers. Once they entered he stretched a little. Éowyn playfully fanned her hand in front of her nose.

"I believe that you should have a bath, my lord." She said smiling.

With a dramatic sigh Faramir replied. "Only if my lady requests." He said.

"Well, I do." And Éowyn turned and summoned an attendant to draw a bath for Faramir. She returned and saw Faramir had sat down and was eating an apple. She smiled at the sight of him, and took a seat on his lap.

"It will be hard for me to eat if you are setting there." He said before taking another bite.

"Nay, you just did now!" She said.

"Yes, but if you stay there I fear I will have to kiss you, for I can not resist you."

"Truly?" She asked.

"Always." He said before kissing her. When they ended the kiss Éowyn let her head rest on his.

The attendant came in and announced that the bath was full. Éowyn stood and Faramir headed to the bath chamber.

Faramir settled into the bath and let out a sigh. His tight muscles relaxed and he closed his eyes, relaxing even more. He didn't notice Éowyn until she began to massage his shoulders and back. He moaned softly as her hands moved over his tight muscles, helping relax them. Faramir began to feel blood pooling lower in his body but what his wife was doing at the moment was all he wanted. Éowyn lowered her head and kiss him at the base of his neck. She continued her ministrations and Faramir let out a deep moan.

After a little more of this he turned and guided her over to the side of the tub. "Now, let me kiss you properly." He said before capturing her lips with his. His wet hands moved to the back of her dress and began working on the ties as he deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth willingly and they explored each others mouths. Her hands went to his hair, which was slightly damp at the ends. Her fingers entangled themselves in his hair, trying to bring him closer to her, moaning into his mouth. He loosened the back of her dress and broke the kiss. Éowyn looked at him before he moved her arms so her dress feel away. She was kneeling so the dress pooled at her waist.

Faramir leaned forward and just before he captured her breast in his mouth he said "I have missed you." Then he took it in his mouth, and Éowyn let out a moan. After his assault on her breast, he moved to her other one. "And I have missed you." He repeated his actions while Éowyn giggled.

"And what of me, my love? Have you not missed me?" She said playfully.

He raised his head to look at her. "You I have missed the most." He said before pressing his lips hard against hers. Éowyn returned the kiss with as much hunger as he had. His hands moved to the rest of her dress and slid it off of her. Still kissing her fiercely, he gently wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the tub with him. Éowyn made a noise of surprise as she entered the water.

When they parted she looked down at him, seeing desire in his gray eyes and she smiled. "That was a nasty trick to get me in here."

"It worked, did it not?" He said before kissing a line down from her ear to her neck. He stayed there and with his hands began to room her body. Her hands did the same as she let out sighs of pleasure at his touch. She could feel his manhood pressing against her stomach and had the sudden need to be joined with him.

He stopped his assault on her neck and they both looked into each other's eyes. Éowyn saw in Faramir's stormy eyes lust and love. She moved so that she was straddling him and bent to kiss him before they joined. They both moaned into the other's mouth at their joining. They stayed like that for a little, tasting each other and savoring their closeness. Then Éowyn began to move and Faramir felt his head roll back. He was surprised at the things his wife could do to him sometimes. Their joining felt wonderful and he began to thrust up to meet her.

As their movements got more erratic and their breathing shallower, Faramir moved to kiss Éowyn again, and he groaned deep in the back of his throat. He took her in his arms and and moved so he was more on top of her. He broke the kiss and saw Éowyn's eyes clouded with pleasure and lust. He began to thrust harder into her. She felt the sweet tension building up in the pit of her stomach. Finally with a cry of his name she climaxed and after a few more thrust Faramir joined her, exclaiming her name.

He moved to off of her as much as he could in the confined space and took her in his arms. They lay there, waiting till their breathing became controlled. he kissed her forehand. "It is good to be home."

"It is good to have you home." She said. She let out an involuntary shiver since the water had cooled and there was not much left. Faramir responded by bring her closer.

But even he noticed the coolness of the water as well. He stood up and stepped out of the tub. He retrieved his robe and Éowyn's before going back and offering her his hand. She took it and stood exiting the tub. He wrapped her robe around her and then spoke, his head close to hers. "Have I said I love you since I have returned?"

"No, but you have shown it." She said.

"I love you, Éowyn."

"And I you, my Faramir." She said her lips a breathe from his, when she finished speaking she moved and kissed him.

* * *

Please review!  



End file.
